This relates to computer systems with transactional memory.
Transactional memory (TM) eliminates many of the problems associated with locks and enables developers to compose multi-threaded applications safely. TM constructs (in the form of an atomic block, or transaction) have been added to new or existing languages. TM is a concurrency control mechanism for controlling access to shared memory in concurrent computing. Software transactional memory (STM) is a transactional memory implemented in software.